Seventeen Again?
by CyKiESuMMerS
Summary: AU Movie/Evo:CH2UPDATEDScott Summers and Emma Frost,leaders of the X-Men, are just 2 responsible mutant adults in a budding romance when they are attacked one night and wake up in the Evolution world where they are young teens again and meet the Evo cast
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hey guys! So I'm writing this about what happens when Trevor Fitzroy, a time-port hole creating mutant attacks Scott and Emma in an AU reality where they are grown adults, and somehow transports them back into another universe like the Evo one! What happens when there was no Emma Frost in Bayville at the time? Who was she? And how does this affect the Evo Scott's life? Check it out and don't forget to review!**

**Rights and characters belong to Marvel, DUH!**

**-1-**

**-X-**

Since college, Emma knew that she liked being up before the other in a one night stand or overnight incident.

This has not changed and since then, she has always been the first one awake and often gone before the other woke up.

The one thing she hated most about Summers' ruby sleeping mask was that she could hardly tell if he was awake.

As the White Queen watched Cyclops sleeping soundly, with a boyishly serious scowl on his face, his subconscious warm and soft thoughts about her seemed to drip down her body as she fit herself snugly into his sleeping mind just as snugly as she fit her body into his tightened arms and against his smooth taut chest and hard stomach.

Gently shifting her weight onto her hand to prop herself up in a sitting position, the platinum blonde vaguely regarded the gorgeous naked man in bed with her, who was fast asleep.

In the dim glow of dawn, she could see he was awake by the red glow that would suddenly flash through his previusly dark ruby visor.

On account of her anxiety-ridden mind, Emma did not pay attention to this slight detail on the sleeping man.

Untangling herself from his muscled slim arms, she slid out from underneath Egyptian cotton sheets, which glided smoothly against her skin.

Just as her nimble toes were about to touch the hard and unearthly cold wood floor, a warmth hit her slender waist and a sleepily sturdy grasp brought her back underneath the Egyptian sheets where she had found Nirvana and a slice of paradise last night.

The grown man with tousled brown hair wrapped himself around her and held her firmly to him, nestling his face between her shoulder and neck, grunting drowsily as he did so. His slight stubble rubbed her delicate collarbone and his soft clean hair tickled her peachy cheek.

He heaved once and finally sank into a heavy slumber, and despite her own motive to leave before morning, Emma felt her body relax in the coziness.

Later, fully dressed although barely, and habitually busy. The contrite platinum blonde sat at her magnificent polished desk at Frost Enterprises and set down her work files. Her thoughts flew to the man who refused to leave her no matter how cold-hearted she had been, and seemed to have a strange adoration for her. She could not explain how he kept her in bed and as she thought about him, her body crystallized and a 4 karat tear-shaped diamond fell from her sparkling eye.

Goodness, she needed a drink.

At Biltemore bar, Emma liked to sit straight-up at the bar, and as per usual as she looked down through the Vermouth of her glass, a drink appeared on a tray held by a gloved hand. "Compliments of the man over there." As per usual, Emma raised her hand languidly, raising the drink, not really caring whether or not "the man over there" caught her gesture of gratitude. However, a glint from the gold drink in her hand caught her eye, as it was a hue of gold that could only come from her favorite champagne drink, one that nobody knew to order for her. In curiosity, the white queen tilted her head from the bar to check out who had sent her the drink.

A flash of red caught her eye from the ruby sunglasses on a tall man leaning on a well-decorated wall opposite her. His unbelievably pearly white smile infuriated her and as she sipped her drink, she found herself striding to him.

Flinging her hand up, the champagne flung from the glass to his face and dripped down his black sweater.

Willing his smile to be wiped off, Emma seethed, "What is the matter with you? You're acting like a hormonal teenage boy! Have we a stalker scenario fetish now Mr. Summers?"

Faced with his insolent smile still, the blonde tried a different tactic and tip toed to kiss him on the lips sultrily.

After a long moment, she drew back slightly breathless and without knowing what else to say, murmured, "You taste like my favorite drink."

To her disappointment, Summers had an even bigger grin and would not stop grinning, maybe it was the few sips of champagne Emma had had prior to this confrontation, but the white queen felt a bubbly giddiness well up over her anger and Emma found herself really smiling back now and let him clasp her slender waist and draw her towards him in another mimosa-soaked kiss.

It was dark out when they exited the hotel bar, walking side by side, with Emma leaning into Scott and his arm around her.

They walked through a park with paths puffy from undisturbed and freshly fallen snow, lined with trees with Christmas light spiraling down their trunks and snow-coated branches.

A white plaid Burberry scarf customized for her white snow jacket and cashmere beanie was wrapped thickly around her neck anc face up to the bridge of her pert cold-pinkened nose. It matched Scott's deep tan plaid Burberry scarf, the original men's color, which Emma had gifted him for that very purpose, and which Scott wore dutifully and beautifully.

They stopped underneath a glittering tree and Scott, facing Emma, gently lowered her scarf, unwrapping it from her face and cupping her face, leaned down to kiss her slowly.

Emma's mouth melted and she pulled his face closer to hers by grabbing the back of his neck with a mittened hand.

Between a puff of cold steam from their breaths in the cold air, Scott asked half-jokingly, "Is this a bad time to say I love you?"

Emma's cold blue eyes stared up at his red ones and she stammered, "I-."

In an instant, a blindingly bright purple static seemed to shoot in between the two, tearing them apart.

Scott fell back into the snow and looked up just in time to see a man with a shaved head besides a lock of hair over his forehead, grabbing Emma from behind, with a hand in the air that was enshrouded in some purple energy.

Scott sprang up on his feet immediately and without thinking, lowered his sunglasses and shot a brilliant red beam at the man's face, causing him to let go of Emma who stumbled forward into Scott's arms.

Emma crystallized and muttered, "Trevor Fitzroy. In the flesh."

The man advanced, with his hand still covered in purple static, "Cyclops and Miss Frost! What a fine evening to cahort and whatnot. What a fine evening for me to ruin!"

"Emma watch out!"

Scott dove in the way of Trevor's purple fist to Emma, who jumped back immediately, as the blazing fist came crashing down on Cyclops' chest.

Emma watched in horror as a hole lined in the purple energy bore into Scott's chest and she was running towards Fitzroy, blazing rage consuming her diamond interior.

She smoothly tackled him down over Scott, and the last thing to fill her vision was a purple light flashing all about her.

* * *

><p>Blinking through thick red ruby lenses, Scott mumbled thickly and sat up, noticing that he had been on his back on the grass.<p>

The grass... Scott ran his hand frantically over the grass to feel it's green freshness, completely dry and cool to lie on. He looked around, the trees were not coated in snow, in fact they were full leaved, beautiful in their red and yellow glory. Was it fall? Was he still in the park?

He recalled like a dream hitting him as soon as he wakens, being in the park in the snow with Emma.

Emma, where was she?

Scott heard voices in the distance, but he only wanted to hear one.

Reacting reflexively, Scott crawled up on his hands and knees, and glanced down fleetingly to see a purple sweater. Which meant he was wearing a blue sweater. Didn't he wear a black one this morning?

Scott felt a fear nag at him as he thought hard but could not feel the comfort and assurance of Emma in his mind. Her mind was blank then.

Crawling around hurriedly, Scott spotted something near to him.

He scrambled to the side of a girl sitting dumbfoundedly in the grass with her hands folded in her lap.

He hugged her close and whispered, "Emma, oh Emma."

She hugged back and he looked at her, knowing it was her but not the Emma he knew.

This one looked at his sunglasses in horror, at her reflection, seeing the brown stiraght hair clipped back with a pin and a preppy sky blue cashmere sweater on over a white collared shirt, and a gray pencil skirt on with feet tucked into black Mary Janes and knee-high socks.

This was definitely not the same woman that Scott had just been kissing. For one, she was not a woman yet, she looked to be about seventeen years old.

Emma gaped, "I-it's m-me. I-I'm...hideous!"

Scott smiled knowingly and kissed her on the lips gently, "No, you're beautiful. As always." He cradled the young girl in his arms and did not question events, just glad that she was here and alive even if she was several years younger. Instead of wondering, Scott felt a vigor that not only matched his usual stamina and urges, but seemed to overwhelm him, and in his happiness of finding her alive, began to kiss Emma's neck vigorously.

The girl shook her head, "Scott! Have y-you seen yourself? Y-you're-."

"Scott!"

Having heard his name, Scott swiveled his head, unsticking himself from Emma's neck and frowned at the sight of a girl standing on a hill looking down at him with long red hair twisting down her back, a tiny lavendar sweater on, and flared khaki pants. Besides her, was a distraught looking short hairy man in a wife beater.

Scott stared at them and they stared back disbelievingly. The redhead spoke, "Who is she?"

Cyclops stood up and helped Emma up, finding her to be only about two inches shorter than him.

When he replied, he was surprised at how young and high his voice sounded, "Are you...Jean?"

The burly short man next to Jean snorted, "Good one Slim, really get yourself outta this one."

The girl called Jean screamed out and widened her eyes with a hand over her mouth and the other pointing at Scott, "Scott your pants!"

Scott looked down and flushed at the large sign of arousal in his khaki jeans that he had not even noticed. He felt embarassment heat up and he snarled, "Well that's what happens when you bust in on me getting it on with my girl!"

Scott flinched, where was this sudden rush of snideness coming from? He definitely would not just say things like that.

Jean dropped her hand from her mouth and stuttered, "W-what? Your GIRL? Scott...what the hell is going on with you."

Scott felt Emma sidle up against him and protectively put a strong arm around her, "J-Jean or whoever you are, read our minds, we don't know where we are we need help."

The young Jean Grey looked offended, and even less kindly at the young Emma Frost.

It was not until Jean had read their minds, astounded, and wordlessly tossed a compact mirror to Scott who saw his reflection and thus fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Be kind REVIEW! Pleeeease thanks! Have a great day!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Second chapter up! **

**StormyxScott: Hey thanks so much for your review and being the first and only so far! I'm super glad you loved it so far and as soon as I saw your review I was inspired and kinda excited and decided to update faster! Thanks again and hope you like!**

-2-

When Scott came to, Emma's blue eyes which were always slanted a little coldly and hard with experience and cruelty, were wide open with concern and staring straight into his glasses.

In his haze, Scott giggled slightly and Emma's eyes uncharacteristically (at least for this Emma's body) hardened into a slanted glare, which was so unexpected from the young brunette girl's shy-looking face.

Her voice was still Emma's just younger, a little softer, higher-pitched and brimming with youth.

Scott thumbed aside Emma's hair behind her ear and leaned forward to the face near his own and kissed Emma's former young eyebrows, former nose, and lips.

A gruff "ahem" that came out more like a growl surprised Scott who had not noticed anyone else but the girl at his bedside.

Scott looked over vaguely at the hairy man with Jean and smiled lightly, "Ah, Logan."

That was when he noticed a very cross-looking and young Jean Grey with those emerald eyes that clashed with his old ruby sunglasses.

There were other people in the room with them now, and Scott recognized a younger less furry Hank McCoy and for some reason, a young dignified looking Warren Worthington.

Scott cocked a silky eye brow, "Worthington? What are you doing here?"

The others in the room shifted uneasily and some guffawed and Warren lifted his own brow and smirked, "What are you talking about Summers?" Warren seemed quite amused that Scott who was a couple years younger than him and much his junior was talking to him nonchalantly like they were old friends of the same age.

Hank adjourned, "Alright gang, there is much to sort out today let's get started so we can see things right."

Jean grumpily sat down at the end of Scott's bed and throughout the entire day, gave him spiteful looks and displayed her discomfort obviously every time Scott or Emma touched.

Finally, fed up with her boyfriend's behavior, Jean blurted out, "Okay, sorry do you have to do that?"

Scott looked up from fondling Emma's hand and Emma looked up as well, asking, "Excuse me?"

The adults of the room looked at their young red headed member who cried out, "Scott's my boyfriend! He can't just like, be this way in front of me, it's not okay with me!"

Warren put his hand on the young girl's shoulder, "Alright Jean, shh it's okay. Yeah do you guys mind not being so affectionate in front of Jean? After all, Scott is her boyfriend, and you." Warren directed his gaze to Emma, "just kind of barged in on our lives."

Jean sniffed and Scott looked helplessly confused.

The shock and stress finally hit Emma, who was fed up and impatient with their hopeless situation and she defiantly stood up, not tolerating this sort of treatment from a young girl who could be her student in her own reality. "Scott and I did not ask to barge in on your perfect little lives! Just this morning, we were two mature adults and our lives were fine, bloody fabulous actually! We were happy and everything was starting to be the way it was supposed to and we were in love."

Emma did not see the smile form on Scott's face for she was holding the very intense stare of Jean.

"Where was I?"

Emma cocked her head, "Come again?"

"i-in this life… It sounds as if it was like some kind of…future, the world in the future and everyone we know is in it… Where am I…in all this. Am I just there and I-I'm fine with this? With you two? I'm just there and okay without being with Scott? That doesn't seem possible. Scott-I know you say you're not the Scott I know in this lifetime, but there has to be something there, we're supposed to be forever you just said so on our date two nights ago."

The room became ominously silent and Scott and Emma shifted uneasy glances and Scott especially looked at the adults in the room uncomfortably, remembering their faces differently with a much more different and personal reaction to his relationship with Emma Frost, the new headmistress of the institute back at the world Scott knew.

How could these be the same people? How could they not be the same people he knew?

Everyone's attention turned to Emma who seemed to be struggling with opening her mouth as if she was about to say something. If it had been the perfect diamond Emma Scott made love to on a daily basis, he would not have been able to immediately see her emotions, but displayed in this young former Emma Frost, Scott could read the young and vulnerable girl easily. Her feelings were flashing across her face and body language.

He knew that she was going to save his ass and bother with all the explaining a whole former lifetime of pain and loss and everything their love had destroyed and survived. She was always the cold harsh one practical and cynical with the bitter truth, the one to do the dirty work while Scott evaded and hid.

Seeing the adult Emma's small act of sacrifice and courage form in the younger girl's demeanor broke Scott's heart, something reached inside of him, making him want to protect this young girl he was in love with no matter what age she was.

He interjected, "Jean. Y-you're not in this world… At least not the one I know… Not anymore."

How could this be? The young Jean Grey was sitting warm and living in the flesh in front of him, sitting with patient hands clasped distraughtly to her knees, and her large green eyes gazing at him so trustingly and expectantly, alive and vibrant. So beautiful, Scott could never forget the kind of beauty she had showed him. Fortunately though, he had thought he had forgotten how to be a kid until he met Emma and seeing his high school sweetheart brought back the nostalgia but did not overtake what Emma was to him.

Scott let a silly smile wash over his face, relieved in a way. This was what he had really needed, to glimpse the past again, to see Jean as he had met her, to revisit the past and know whether or not he would be okay. He was okay now and so he knew he would be okay for the rest of his life with Emma.

Scott finally gave Jean a good look. She was here and she had not even heard of the phoenix yet. She believed in their young love and she was so alive and beautiful. Something tore at Scott's heart, leaving a piece flapping open and bleeding freely. Knowing that this face he had known and loved, this young face blossoming with life would soon be buried under the school grounds angered him. It was so unfair she was so young and she was this once, not a fiery bird monster, she was just his Jean and she wanted to be his forever.

The usual insecurities and guilt did not nag at Scott, but the pain in knowing her fate hurt more than the actual loss had. What would she do now? Scott knew in his heart it could have been forever, but he knew also that even if this young Jean Grey were to grow up and keep growing, that he would live the rest of his life with Emma by his side.

Jean stared hard at the young Slim and without breaking eye contact, asked, "So. We broke up? And you left me…for…her?"

Jean looked almost quizzically at Emma in her preppy clothing and straight brown hair. Her clothes were dull but her blue eyes were piercing. But she was so conservative and prude-looking! What a nerd! Even now and then, Scott could see what Jean was thinking. She was laughing inside almost hysterically, that this plain Jane from New England would grow up to steal away her gorgeous Scott from her own gorgeous self.

Scott shrugged sadly, "I didn't mean we broke up and you aren't in my life… I mean you aren't in that life at all… The Phoenix, this life force. It-it took over and…well a lot happens, Jean. You were too powerful and you had to be-you had to be put down."

Scott looked the young Jean in the face sadly who stared back with a broken connection to him and sudden hidden understanding. "But how could you? I died and you moved on so easily? That's not like you at all Scott!"

It was like a scene from their youth, them sorting out their earlier years and the fights, it was just like that and he felt his old self rush back in and his young hormonal blood boil. "It's not like that Jean! We were married, I loved you more than anything and I gave so much of myself to what we had, it was the hardest time of my life. The worst feeling comes with burying your dead wife! You don't know yet how it is, you can't base everything you know about what I used to be like on who I am now. As I said, things happened, s-something happened to me and I changed. I am definitely not the same Scott you know now, especially with the years that have passed. I wish I didn't have to say these things to you, you're too young to handle this and it isn't right you should know it, but I know you will catch my thoughts anyway so I thought you should have the truth from me."

Scott felt Emma's small hands grip his reassuringly and tore his gaze away from his teen love.

Hank tore in, "When the Professor gets back from his seminar in Miami I suppose we will have a conference and checkups. For now, I know Scott has been our leader but…I think we should wait for further instructions upon the professor's evaluations."

Scott nodded grimly, "Of course full evaluations and tests are definitely required I wouldn't expect you to allow anyone on board without knowing they are trust worthy."

Scott was about to pat Hank comradely on the arm, but realized this was not the same man beast he knew but an older middle aged man beast who was supposedly his instructor not colleague and apparently they did not share a friendly relationship, merely respectful.

Hank turned to Emma seriously, "As for you young lady, we have located your family and spoken with your parents on the phone, they will be here in the morning to pick you up."

Emma arched a brow and muttered, "Really? They're bound to send a chauffeur instead I bet."

Scott grabbed Emma's arm and protested, "Absolutely not! She is not leaving my sight we cannot be separated." Jean looked away out towards the window.

Warren chuckled at the younger boy's manly chivalry and devotion.

Hank calmly placated the young mutant, "Scott, I know where you are from you are the leader and a full grown man in charge of the entire institute, but for now here you are a seventeen year old boy and yes you are our team leader but you haven't gone beyond that yet. Please understand it is hard to take you seriously when you have yet to even grow hair on your chest! Emma is not the same headmistress either; she is a young girl under her parents' custody until she is eighteen. Mr. and Mrs. Frost are under the impression that 'rebellious little Emma' has run away once again with a dashing reckless young boy to New York from Boston, and we will keep that impression, alright? We cannot let them know about the Xavier Institute."

"Why not? Emma shouldn't leave and her parents should know! Emma's a mutant, one of the best telepaths, after you of course, Jean. She is a mutant her parents are allowed the knowledge of this facility, if the rules haven't changed in the past?" 

Jean broke in, "No, she can't stay with us! Scott is that what she told you? She is not a mutant, she's a normal human, she has no powers, I scanned her mind and checked cerebro and she doesn't come up. She's powerless."

Scott looked disbelievingly at Emma who looked up slightly ashamed, "I-I noticed that I had not been able to read into anyone's heads…I figured it was because we were in different terrain, that we were just in an alternate reality where my powers won't work. I can't change my skin, I can't hear anyone's thoughts my own bloody ones."

With a sigh, Emma mumbled, "I-I'm stuck in this bloody body in this bloody fucking universe where I'm stuck in this drab little girl in horrible prep school cardigans and I have no powers because my abilities didn't peak until my eighteenth birthday and I'm perfectly ordinary!"

Emma's young face contorted into an expression that resembled crying. Scott cupped her face instinctively and reassured her, "You're not ordinary, you never will be, to me you are the universe."

Emma returned Scott's cold gaze with watery blue eyes which quickly dried and hardened. She quipped after tearing her gaze away from Scott's young guant face, "Yeah…can we fuck in here?"

A.N.: Please be considerate and review! Thank you.


End file.
